dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Za Priccio
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = Cyborg |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance A modified green humanoid cyborg with a bluish gray mask covering his mouth, but leaving the green mammalian like face with pink pupil eyes with wisteria sclera revealed. This mask is be connected by two spheres that also connected a helmet with two pieces pointing straight upwards while leaving the back of the green head exposed. He wears an outfit with bluish white parts around the collar bone, lower arm armor with an extended ridge towards the top, the top/lower sections of the legs and the groin area; bluish gray parts on the chest, waist, upper arms and knees. There is a section exposed for the green, muscled midriff divided by a red line. He has dark bluish gray boots with pointed protrusions at the green hands and neck are exposed. And he has dark bluish gray, segmented wings on his back. Personality He appeared to be very afraid of Master Roshi's Thunder Shock Surprise. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Za Priccio is one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 3 in the Tournament of Power. When Kale fired a Blaster Meteor, he was seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside Monna, Shantza, and Obni. During the tournament, Za Priccio came across Master Roshi and the latter trapped the former with his Thunder Shock Surprise and then Tien Shinhan showed up and finished him off with his Neo Tri-Beam, knocking him off the arena in the process. After Anilaza is defeated, Za Priccio is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Za Priccio is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime Za Priccio was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. In the anime, he is easily defeated when Master Roshi trapped him with the Thunder Shock Surprise and Tien Shinhan blasted him out of the arena with the Neo-Tri Beam. However, while he is pushed off the ring by this attack combo, it did no actual damage to him despite it being an attack strong enough to push back and do superficial damage to Semi-Perfect Cell years earlier, whereas Tien had gotten stronger since. In the manga, Roasie is able to dodge an attack from him. He is later shown battling Cabba, he appears to battle evenly with base Cabba, dealing damage to him and forcing Cabba to become a Super Saiyan, at which point he knocks Za Priccio off the arena with a single punch. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. Using his wings, Za Priccio is capable of flight.Dragon Ball Super episode 100, "Rampage! A Crazed Warrior's Savagery Awakens!" *'Fighting Pose' - Shown in the manga. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi *Funimation dub: J. Michael Tatum *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ricardo Sawaya **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Alan Fernando Velázquez *Polish dub: Paweł Wojtaszek Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Za Priccio vs. Master Roshi and Tien Shinhan ;Manga *Za Priccio vs. Roasie *Za Priccio vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Za Priccio's name might come from the Italian words capricciosa or capriccio. *Za Priccio's design resembles Cell in his Perfect Form. *Za Priccio's fighting pose in the manga is almost identical to Burter's Fighting Pose. Gallery References Site Navigation es:El Preecho Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased